Study Session
by Senorita Cumberbatch
Summary: Eh.Crappy title is craptastic. Dean studying in the library and notices a certain blue eyed boy that enters.  Highschool!Au oneshot.


**Quick A/N**: First Supernatural fanfic! First Destial fanfic and I go for the highschool!AU. I blame tumblr for that. Anyway, please read and review!

**Disclaimer**: I can't mention what I would do to the characters if they were mine without slapping a M rating on this. Not mine sadly.

* * *

><p>Dean flipped through the pages of his history book, bored and frustrated with the dates he needed to memorize for the test on Friday. He needed to pass the stupid thing or he'll get left back. If he didn't then his dad will rip him a new one. If Dean could, he'd have asked Sam to cram with him, but to go so low as to ask his smarter <em>younger<em> brother to help him study is a blow to his ego.

_'Ok thats it. Time for a break.'_ Dean thought to himself with a sigh and turned around on his chair. The library was partially empty except for the librarian and maybe an old man reading a newspaper on a chair. Then the front doors opened, Castiel Novak walked in and Dean's eyes rested upon him.

Unruly locks of black hair stuck up chaotically, tensed shoulders as though always on guard for an attack, and cerulean eyes like that of calmed seas. Always wearing a trenchcoat, even if the weather doesn't call for it, and a suit underneath. He was a mystery to many and a recluse. Castiel Novak looked around the library and his blue eyes fell upon that of Dean's jade green.

Catiel's lips parted, his eyes widening at the sight of him. Dean's eyebrows furred and just stared back, unsure why his heart had made a leap into his throat. The two had many classes together, but never really interacted. Castiel walked forward, stopped and turned to the left into an aisle of books, but his eyes glued onto Dean's.

Dean swallowed hard and felt his palms sweat. He also realized that he hadn't looked away either and wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Dean Winchester was **_not_** checking out Castiel Novak. No. Nope. It's not happening._ 'Just get back to studying man. Remember that test you need to pass?'_ he thought to himself and faced his old textbook.

He concentrated on a paragraph and ignored the feeling of being watched from behind.

"Erm…Dean?" a gruff, deep voice said behind him. Dean turned to see that it was Castiel, standing straight like that of a soldier and holding a book in his hand. He didn't even hear Castiel approach him.

"Are you studying for Mr. Singer's test?" Castiel said. Dean noticed Castiel's adam apple bob in…well, if Dean didn't know any better, nervousness. Realizing that he hasn't answered and just kept staring at Castiel's neck, Dean cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yeah." he got out and smiled. "The whole thing's a pain in the ass y'know?" Dean said with a chuckle. Dean noticed the corners of Castiel's pink lips quirk upward into what could have almost be called a smile. This so **_did not_** make Dean's heart skip a beat. Not. At. All.

"D-do you want help? To study." Cas said, looking away from Dean and finding the floor to be more fascinating. The word adorable _did not_ just cross his mind right no. No way. Adorable is a word chicks should only use to describe baby, puppies, and other shit like that. Dean Winchester **_does not_** use words like "adorable" to describe a dude.

But can he really afford to turn down the smartest and most studious guy in his whole grade? Not if he wanted to be a year older of everyone in next year's class. "Sure. Thanks Cas."

Castiel's head snapped up and he pulled out a chair to sit. He sat down and pulled his chair closer to the table, still as stiff as ever. Dean opened the textbook and listened to Castiel, finding himself relaxed by the calm gruff voice. While listening to Castiel lecturing about the major dates in history that Dean needed to memorize, Dean just took in all of Castiel.

They may have had classes together, but this is the first time either of the two were this close. Dean can see how blue his eyes were, how chapped and dry his lips are. Hypnotized by the bobbing motion of his adam apple and how-_'Stop it! Since when have we ever batted for the opposite team?'_ his mind screamed. He mentally shook his mind back into focus of what Castiel is saying.

Listening, he sees Castiel all tense and stiff. He's even clutching his trenchoat with white knuckles. "Cas, relax." Dean said, patting his shoulder. Cas actually jumped at Dean's touch and….was he blushing? Castiel turned his face away and mumbed "I am."

"Dude." Dean emphasized and Castiel turned his gaze to Dean's. "Your going to tear holes in your coat if you keep that up. Relax." Dean's hand remained where it was on Cas' shoulder. He felt like he should rub his back to relax Cas, but his mind told him that he was already pushing it with touching him in a friendly manner.

Cas let his coat go and placed his hands on the table palms down. His shoulders sagged only slightly, though you would have to be as close as Dean is to see it. It was as close to relax as Dean would ever really see him and took it as a small victory nonetheless.

"There. See, nothing to it. Now get closer cause half the things you said, I already forgot." Dean mentally kicked himself for saying that. Why did he want him closer? He could hear him just fine where Cas sat. Cas nodded and dragged his chair closer to Dean, knees brushing each other. It **_did not_** send an electrifying tingle up his leg. It didn't.

Dean tried to memorize everything Castiel said, even taking notes to study later. Ignoring the fact that he can actually smell the laundry detergent on Cas' clothes and how he really wanted to bury his nose on his shirt.

"You are prepared for Mr. Singer's test now." Cas said finally and Dean stretched his arms. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall and thought he should head home.

"Hey thanks man. I appreciate your help." Dean said when he stood, hand held out to Cas. Castiel stared at the hand and pensively took it. Dean's heart **_did not_** just beat faster cause of this. Nu-uh.

"Anytime." Cas said and gave Dean an actual smile. Dean noticed how Cas' blue eyes brightened when he smiled.

"Do you want to hang out again some other time?" The words came out before he could think. Cas' eyes grew wide and he stared at Dean. It wasn't like Dean asked him to go on a date with him, but Dean was, god help him, nervous.

"Y-yeah. I'd like that."

Dean **_was not_** looking forward to seeing Castiel again.

…Ok maybe a little.


End file.
